My Buddy Boone
by Dakotamota14
Summary: A boy and his dog are best friends.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend Boone

One day at panther West Virginia this young man and his family of four was hunting. The mom Rachel shot a 10 point with a shotgun. They were from out of state so they did not know it was illegal to shoot a deer with a shotgun in WV. Then about an hour later the dad Mark shot a spike with a pump-action shotgun. About 6 miles away their kids Drake and Sally were at home playing tag. When Mark and Rachel got home they fixed Drake and Sally some dinner. Somebody turned them in and the authorities come and took them to jail. Drake and Sally did not know what was going on. The kids had to stay with their aunt Linda until they was 18 or moved out. Drake had his 18th birthday over the summer and his savings helped him move out and buy all the most needed things. He had been making a-lot of trips to LOWES and Wal-Mart. After he had been settled in for about a year he started going to see his mom and dad at the Welch Jail .They said they were doing good and not to worry about them but I couldn't help but to worry about them. I was getting lonely because Sally did not come and see me a-lot so I went to the pet store and bought a blue tick hound and named him Boone. Boone was about 2 months old but I wanted to start hunting him, well training him to hunt but all he would half to do is watch my friends dogs hunt. Reason being is that I don't have any other dogs. There is a small chance that I will get another dog but I don't know. Well we were successful in our hunt and it was a great experience for my buddy Boone. After that that is all Boone wanted to do. Drake and Sally went to see there parents at the jail. Sally talked more to Rachel than Mark but Drake was the other way around. Sally wanted to try to move out, but she was thinking very hard on it. Drake and his father had a long talk about Boone hunting. Drake was very excited to get him up and hunting. The anticipation was intense. It was the first time he was hunting with no other dogs and he was doing great, he had been hunting 10 minutes and was on a trail. We had followed it for about four or five minutes and he was on it! He was wagging his tail and barking like there was no tomorrow. The coon was heading down the tree to try and get a hold of Boone and I shot it. The coon flew out of the tree and he thought it was dead before he hit the ground, but he was wrong. It got up and growled but Drake was reloading and the coon was heading straight for him it got about ten feet from Drake and then Boone bit the raccoon the neck and then it was all over Drake gave Boone a hug and they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 It's a bear!  
Well it was the next day and Drake and Boone got up,they had breakfast. Boone ate pancakes and beniful the dog food. Drake decided to get Boone and friend so he went to pet's mart and found a black lab about Boone's age. Drake named her Dazzle because her teeth dazzled when he looked at them. Boone eventually taught Dazzle how to hunt. Boone so we took her hunting and she was sadly unsuccessful but she was still happy I guess she just liked the running around or something. Dazzle and Boone got to know each other and it kind of out of control and they had puppies. Drake forgot fix his dogs but it's too late now so he decided to keep them, after all it's only 2 more puppies to take care of.  
Hunting season had bugun,and it was time to go bear hunting. Drake was kind of of scared but he knew that Boone would not let anything touch Drake or Dazzle. Dazzle was the same way Boone was, very protective. Besides he had a 50 caliber that his family got him for hunting season. Well they had been sitting in the tree stand for about an hour and then Boone and Dazzle got after something! It wasn't five minutes and they had the animal up in a tree. Drake yelled it's a bear! Then he told Boone to stay after the bear and not to let it out of the tree. Drake took the shot and the bear fell out of the tree and got back up! Then Drake shot it again, that time it stayed down. He had the bear stuffed and made it into a huge rug. Boone and Dazzle Sleep the every night.  
One day Drake was playing with one of the puppies and it started chewing on the bear rug and Boone ran through the hallway and ran right into the pup and started growling at him. I pulled him off and checked on the pup and he was all right, just a couple of bumps and bruises. For some reason he is always the one to get in trouble. His brothers and sisters are always good and well behaved; I guess he took after his dad. It was time I was going to sell all the pups accept the troublemaker I wanted to keep him. I named him James. James got out one day and got hit by a car. It was a tragic day. Both Boone and Dazzle was sad.


End file.
